moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Credits
Original Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Photographed in Technicolor *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System *Copyright MCMXXXVII Walt Disney Prod. Ltd. All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 9870 *My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. -Walt Disney *Supervising Director: David Hand *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant *Music: Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline, Paul Smith *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble *Animators: Frank Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch ;Uncredited *Character Designer: Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Animators: Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman *With the Voice Talents of: Roy Atwell - Doc Stuart Buchanan - Huntsman Adriana Caselotti - Snow White Eddie Collins - Dopey, Chipmunk and Squirrel Sneezes Pinto Colvig - Sleepy, Grumpy, Dopey Blowing Bubbles Marion Darlington - Birds Billy Gilbert - Sneezy Otis Harlan - Happy Lucille La Verne - Queen, Witch James MacDonald - Yodeling Scotty Mattraw - Bashful Moroni Olsen - Magic Mirror Purv Pullen - Birds Harry Stockwell - Prince *Performance Model: Don Brodie - Witch Marge Champion - Snow White Eddie Collins - Dopey Louis Hightower - Prince Billy House - Doc *Art Director: John Hubley *Layout Artist: Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, Kendall O'Connor *Background Artist: Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Snow White's Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Of Birds - Purv Pullen *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Finale Chorus: Hall Johnson Choir *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Producer: Walt Disney Closing *RKO Radio Pictures *A Walt Disney Feature Production *In Technicolor 1944 Re-issue 1952 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Color by Technicolor *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14936 *RCA Sound System Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1958 Re-issue 1967 Re-issue 1975 Re-issue 1983 Re-issue Opening Credits *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Editor: Richard Harkness *Sound: Mark Berger, Russell Edmund Hill *Production Designer: Gordon Harrison *Music: Arthur B. Rubinstein *Directors of Animation: Tony Guy, Colin White *Written for the Screen, Produced and Directed by: Martin Rosen Ending Credits *Martin Rosen's production of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *With the Voice Talents of: Doc - Buddy Hackett The Huntsman - Chris Wiggins Snow White - Jennifer Jason Leigh Dopey, Chipmunk and Squirrel Sneezes - Paul Dooley Sleepy, Grumpy - Hal Smith Dopey Blowing Bubbles - Marshall Efron Sneezy - Will Ryan Happy - Bryan Coleman The Queen, The Witch - Claudia Bryar Bashful - Harry Dean Stanton Magic Mirror - Kenneth Mars The Prince - Tino Insana *Production Manager: Judy Hayward *Assistant to the Producer: V. Carol Dugger *Production Associate: Nancy Betts *Production Coordinators: Gordon Clark, Robert Graham *Production Accountant: Laurie Newman *Production Assistant: Joanne Hafner *Senior Background Artists: Ian Henderson, Gary Sycamore *Background Artists: Paul Shardlow, Michael B. Morgan *Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Peter See *Senior Animators: George Jackson, Arthur Humberstone, Colin White, Phil Robinson, Tony Guy, Alan Simpson, Bill Hajee *Animators: Marie Szmichowska, Retta Scott, Mary Carol Millican, Karen Peterson, Terry Hudson, Brad Bird *Effects Animators: John Allan Armstrong, Tony Guy *Senior Assistant Animators: Nicolas Stern, Margot Allen, Lennie K. Graves, Sean Turner, Rob LaDuca, Craig Armstrong, Randy Hamm, Kathryn Staats, Mary Sandberg, Jodi Shuster, Ellen E. Lichtwardt *Assistant Animators: David Sandberg, Trell Yocum, Michael J. Felber, A. Heeney, Nicola Kaftan, Alex Mann, Sam Kai *Color Consultant and Trace and Paint Supervisor: Donna K. Baker *Assistant Trace and Paint Supervisor: Sandy Houston *Second Unit Trace and Paint Department Supervisor: Debra Coy Smith Production Managers: Jerry Smith, Jeffrey Kahan *Tracing: Marty Walton, Penny Macpherson, Rebecca Petrulli, Joanne Corso, Jean T. Osborne, Jennifer Harkness, Debbie Shane, Para Winingham, Tom Bertino, Tim Mancusi, Jennifer Lewis, Sue Crossley, Donna M. Mankus, Briony Catling, Eleanor Barry, Susana Muñoz *Painting: Debra Hill-Cravelli, Barry Frederick, Suki Stern, Adelia Fritts, Sharron Evans, Susan Herzog, Carol Ann Parlato, Krist-Ann Pehrson, Laurie Wyman, Angela Greene, Mitzi Johnson, Alison Gilham, Stacy Rose James, Ellen Ferguson, Beth Ann Shannon *Second Unit Tracing: Jane Albrecht, Tony Anderson, Hsueh Ching Smith, Robert Cooper, Richard Delaney, Deborah Deskin Painting: Myoung Smith, Peter Albrecht, Kevin Richardson, George Berticevich, Annick Therrien, Christi Lyon *Checking: Lisbeth Horner, Terry W. Smith, Pam Kleyman, Carla Washburn *Camera: James Farrell, Marilyn O'Connor, Ron Jackson, Ted Bemiller Jr., Bill Bemiller, Robert Velguth, Thane Berti *Multi-plane Camera: Les Green, Peter Truckel *Sound Editors: John Nutt, Philip Alton, Brian Lintern, Tim Holland *Sound Assistants: Ronald A. Jacobs, Laura Louis, Dennie Thorpe *Apprentice: Nancy Cipes *Sound Effects Recording: D.M. Hemphill *Assistant Picture Editors: Marissa Hutter, Gordon Clark *Track Reader: Ada Guitierrez *Dubbing Mixers: Mark Berger, Tom Scott *Music Recording: Stacy Baird, Howard Johnston *"Video Fever" Lyrics by Cynthia Morrow Music by Arthur B. Rubinstein Performed by The Beepers *Titles and Graphic Design: Kathleen J. Knabb *Model Maker: Joseph N. Lieuallen *Still Photographer: Robert Graham *The Producer wishes to thank JVC for their technical assistance of this film. *Soundtrack album released by Polydor Records *Color by CFI *Re-Recorded at The Saul Zaentz Company Film Center, Berkley, California *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Produced by Nepenthe Productions, Inc. San Francisco, California *© Walt Disney Productions MCMXXXVII, MCMLXXXIII *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *No. 27002 Motion Picture Association of America *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. and Warner Bros. • A Warner Communications Company 1987 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Ending Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. 1993 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *A Hanna-Barbera Production *Produced in Association with: HTV Cymru/Wales *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Ending Credits and Logo *Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. *Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound *Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Credits